Soundless Voice
by Rinkazura
Summary: Apa yang Kakashi rasakan ketika orang yang dicintainya pergi untuk selama-lamanya?/ sebuah songfic' yang terinspirasi dari lagu Soundless Voice - Kagamine Len (vocaloid). Happy reading :)


**Hai minna-san! Rinka kembali lagii~ wuah akhirnya fi' oneshot ini selesai jugaaaaa *ditabok gegara tak sadar diri fic' satunya masih on-going* HWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA. Mau bagaimana lagi jika datang sebuah ide untuk membuat oneshot di tengah keputusasaan membuat fic' yang lain *dihajar ramai ramai*. Oke ini song fic' pertama saya. Semoga terasa feelingnya.. happy reading.**

* * *

 **.**

 **Song fic'**

 **Disclaimer of Naruto and all of characters © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **.**

 **Soundless Voice**

 **.**

 **Pair** : Kakashi x Rin

 **Genre** : Hurt/Comfort  & Angst

 **Rate : T**

 **Song** : Soundless Voice – Kagamine Len (Vocaloid)

 **WARNING : Typo(s), abal, gaje, dan sebangsanya.**

 **.**

* * *

 _Seijaku ga machi wo tsutsumu yoru ni_

 _furisosogu shiro_

Di tempat ini, di bawah putihnya salju, di bawah keheningan malam, di ruangan serba putih yang kau tinggali. Ruangan yang selalu-terpaksa-menjadi rumah keduamu. Ruangan sempit monokromatis yang mendekapmu dalam pelukan dinginnya. Kau selalu duduk di atas ranjang bersprei putih itu. Semua serba putih. Bahkan butiran salju turut mewarnai keheningan ini. Hanya langit malam saja yang setia dengan kegelapan. Sekalipun bintang-bintang meneranginya.

 _Kazashita te no hira ni_

 _Fureta shunkan ni toketeku_

 _Haka nai hito kakera_

Kutengadahkan kedua tanganku menggapai salju. Butiran-butiran itu meleleh terbentur suhu tanganku dan berubah menjadi tetes-tetes air yang dingin. Tetesan air itu perlahan mengering dan hilang. Kukepalkan tanganku dengan erat. Sangat erat. Kuharap itu bukan kau. Kuharap ketika tanganku menyentuhmu, kau tidak menghilang begitu saja dibawa sang waktu. Kuharap ketika tanganku mendekapmu, kau masih ada di sana. _Jiwamu_ masih ada di sana. Jika tidak, kuharap masih ada potongan hidupmu yang tertinggal dalam genggaman tanganku, dalam dekapanku.

 _Oto mo naku tsumoru_

 _Hikari wo_

 _Atsumete kimi wa warau_

Salju berjatuhan tanpa suara. Ah..Aku yakin mereka sedang berbisik. Aku yakin mereka membisikan sesuatu tentang senyum-mu. Aku ingat bagaimana kau tersenyum. Senyum yang selalu melelehkan hatiku. Ya! Seperti salju yang meleleh begitu saja. Senyum-mu bagaikan cahaya bagiku, bagi orang sepertiku. Orang yang tak tahu apa-apa tentang hati dan perasaan. Aku hanya bisa menunjukkan sorot mata yang menyebalkan itu. Sorot mata yang membuat semua orang menarik langkah mereka. Namun kau justru membalasku dengan senyuman hangat yang sekarang kurindukan.

 _Ima donna oto?_

 _Kotae tatte kimi wa mou nani mo_

 _Kikoe nai_

Hei, bagaimana suaraku? Apa kau dapat mendengarku? Apa kau dapat mendengar suara hatiku yang membisikkan namamu di balik keheningan malam? Bisakah kau mengetahui apa yang kurasakan? Apa yang kukeluhkan? Aku tahu kau selalu bisa mengetahuinya. Mengapa kau hanya diam? Mengapa-ah..betapa bodohnya aku…

Sekarang kau sudah tak bisa lagi mendengarku, bukan? Kau hanya diam dan berbaring di sana mendengarkan pertanyaanku tanpa ada untaian kata yang terucap dari bibirmu.

 _Kurushitte itte kure yo_

 _Sabishitte itte kure yo_

 _Mukae ni iku donna tokoro he mo.._

Rin, katakan padaku! Katakan padaku apa yang kau rasakan! Katakan padaku rasa sakit yang selama ini kau tanggung di pundak kecilmu itu! Katakanlah jika kau merasa kesepian di dalam ruagan sempit itu, Rin!

Kumohon katakan..

Aku mohon katakan padaku, Rin… Karena aku akan menemukanmu. Aku _pasti_ menemukanmu. Aku akan membawamu pergi. Kuambil seluruh rasa sakitmu jika perlu. Akan kutemani kau seumur hidupmu! Jadi..Rin, kumohon katakan. Karena aku akan menemukanmu dimanapun kau berada. Sekalipun kau berada di jurang terdalam. Atau..atau dimanapun itu.

Kumohon katakan..

 _Oite ka nai de… bokura zutto_

 _Futari de hitotsu darou..?_

Kupandang kelopak mata yang menutupi matamu. Mata yang selalu berbinar itu. Mata yang selalu menatapku dengan ketulusan yang tak bisa kuraih. Kupandang parasmu yang damai itu, paras yang pucat itu. Hei, bukankah dulu kita selalu bersama? Bukankah kita selalu bersama? Aku tahu ini menggelikan, tapi..bisakah kita bersama lagi? Aku masih ingin bersamamu lebih lama, Rin. Satu jam, dua jam, sehari, dua hari, dan lagi. Lebih lama lagi. Aku masih ingin bersamamu lebih lama lagi.

Jangan pergi…

Aku memang payah. Kupikir aku bisa melakukan segalanya sendirian. Kupikir aku bisa bertahan tanpa orang lain. Kupikir-pikir aku memang benar-benar bodoh. Aku terlalu sombong, kan? Sejak saat itu aku tahu aku tak bisa apa-apa tanpamu. Betapa gilanya aku ketika kau tak bersamaku.

Hei..bukankah kita adalah satu?

 _Furi tsumoru yuki to tomo ni_

 _Kiete yuku kimi wo_

 _Dakishimeru kota shika deki nai yo_

Salju semakin tebal. Mungkin aku bisa menenggelamkan sesuatu di sana. Tidak! Jangan wajahmu yang kau tenggelamkan. Aku tak ingin melihatmu menghilang di antara salju. Kuingin mencegah semuanya, tapi kutak mampu. Aku hanya bisa memandangmu dari dekat dan entah mengapa aku merasa jauh-sangat jauh-darimu. Semakin lama aku tak bisa melihatmu. Kubuka mataku lebar-lebar, kupaksa mata sayuku. Semuanya tak berguna dan kau..semakin menghilang. Aku hanya bisa memelukmu. Memeluk tubuh tanpa sukma yang terbaring di atas ranjang putih itu. Kupeluk tubuhmu dengan erat, sangat erat. Kuharap setelah merasakan keberadaanku, kau akan kembali padaku. Kau akan tersenyum padaku sekali lagi.

 _Kanau naramou ichido dake_

 _Kimi no koe ga kikitai_

Sekali. Sekali saja, Rin. Kuharap sekali saja. Aku ingin mendengar suaramu lagi. Suara yang mampu membuatku berhenti mempedulikan duniaku. Suara yang mampu menjatuhkanku dalam dekapanmu. Aku benar-benar ingin mendengarnya. Bisakah kau mengatakannya sekali lagi? Sekali saja… Aku ingin merekam suaramu lagi dalam memoriku. Suara yang begitu menenangkan itu.. Sekarang aku mengerti betapa berharganya kau bagiku.

 _Mou ichido tada ichido dake_

 _Yonde yo…_

Aku hanya ingin mendengar suaramu sekali lagi. Kuingin mendengar suaramu. Panggilah namaku, Rin. Aku ingin mendengarnya sekali lagi..ketika mau menyebut namaku. Panggil aku, Rin..

Panggil namaku... sekali lagi...

 _Utsurotte sama you hitomi ni_

 _Utsutta hitoshizuku_

Dari matamu yang telah sayu. Mata yang telah menutup itu. Kulihat setetes air jatuh. Apakah harapanku akan menjadi kenyataan? Kusentuh pipi pucatmu dan mendapati suhu dingin yang menyelimutimu. Harapan yang seperti itu tak mungkin terjadi, bukan? Kugenggam lagi tanganmu. Entah mengapa rasanya mereka memberiku waktu yang lama untuk bersamamu untuk yang terakhir kalinya. Haruskah aku senang? Ataukah sedih? Kita kembali bersama sekarang. Hanya kita berdua, namun dalam keadaan dan dunia yang telah terpisah.

 _Haiiro no sekai_

 _Tomatta mama yuki dake ga sotto_

 _Furisozoku_

Rasanya waktuku seperti berhenti di tengah dunia yang telah menjadi kelabu ini. Semuanya seperti berhenti. Tidak apa-apa, itu jauh lebih baik. Dengan begitu aku bisa bersamamu sedikit lebih lama. Meskipun aku tak bisa mengelak dari kenyataan bahwa kau sudah tak ada di dunia ini. Sekarang yang ada di hadapanku hanyalah ragamu. Aku tersenyum miris ketika mengingat kenyataan itu.

 _Tsumetaku natta iku yo_

 _Modora nai sono koe_

 _Tokeau koto mo yurusare nai_

Dingin. Itulah yang kurasakan ketika kudekap tubuh mungilmu. Tubuh tak bernyawa-mu itu begitu dingin. Aku berharap kau akan _kembali_ , tapi bahkan suaramu saja tidak ada. Padahal kupikir, pada akhirnya kita bisa bersama setelah sekian lama. Kita telah saling mengerti. Kita telah berjanji untuk bersama. Aku akan terus di sisimu ketika kau melawan penyakitmu itu. Aku telah berjanji padamu untuk terus berada di sisimu, menyemangatimu dan tersenyum padamu. Tapi…

 _Ore no koe wo kiite yo mata waratte yo…_

 _Namida sae kare hate_

 _Kimi no koto_

 _Tokasenai…_

Hei, Rin… dengarkan suaraku. Tertawalah sekali lagi. Tersenyumlah padaku sekali lagi. Belum genap satu hari tapi aku sudah merindukan tawamu. Aku merindukan senyum-mu. Air mataku telah habis untukmu, Rin.. aku tak bisa lagi. Sementara kau hanya diam saja di sana.

 _Kanau nara kono koe_

 _Subete ubai satte_

 _Itoshii hito he to ataete kudasai_

 _Kami-sama_ , kalau bisa ambil saja segala yang kumiliki. Semuanya. Sekalipun nyawaku kau ambil sekarangpun aku tak apa. Aku akan melakukan apapun untuk menggantikan kematiannya. Aku sangat menyayanginya dari dalam hatiku, _kami-sama_.. Aku mohon ambil segalanya, untuknya. Aku sama sekali tidak keberatan sekalipun kau menukar nyawaku sekarang untuknya...

 _Kimi ga inai sekai ni tada hitori_

 _Nokosareru no nara_

 _Kono mama…_

 _Issho ni_

 _Kuchite yuku yo_

Kalau saja aku harus hidup tanpamu di dunia ini, dunia kelabu ini, lebih baik bawa aku bersamamu, Rin. Bawa aku bersamanya, _kami-sama_! Itu jauh lebih baik daripada membayangkan hari-hariku tanpa orang yang kucintai. Hari-hariku tak akan berarti lagi. Tak akan ada yang bisa menggantikanmu selamanya..

Tak akan ada yang bisa mengisi kekosongan itu...

 _Aishiteru tada sore sae_

 _Ienai mama towa ni_

 _Tozasarete yuku_

 _Kimi to no sekai_

Aku sangat mencintaimu, Rin. Aku tahu aku tak pernah bisa mengungkapkannya padamu, tapi aku selalu menunjukkannya. Aku selalu mencintaimu dan itu tidak akan berubah sampai kapanpun. Bahkan hingga maut menjemputku di kemudian hari. Waktu kita telah terpisah, begitu juga dengan dunia kita. Terpisah selamanya..

 _Sakende mo todoka nai yo_

 _Kimi no koe wa mou… ie nai_

Jika aku berteriak, apakah aku bisa mengembalikan kesadaranmu? Apakah aku bisa mengembalikan suaramu? Ah..itu semua akan sia-sia. Sekalipun aku berteriak sekencang-kencangnya hingga membuat seisi rumah sakit mendengarnya pun.. kau takkan kembali. Begitu juga dengan suara lembutmu yang tak akan kembali lagi.

 _Furi tsumoru yuki yo dou ka_

 _Furitsuzukete zutto_

 _Kono mama subete ubai satte yo_

Salju masih terus berjatuhan di luar sana. Tak henti-hentinya butiran-butiran putih itu terjatuh dari langit. Kepada siapa lagi aku harus memohon untuk membawaku bersamanya. Kepada siapa lagi aku harus memohon agar aku bisa bersamanya sekali lagi?

Kepada siapa?!

 _Hakanai koe no inochi goto_

 _Kakishite subete_

 _Shiroku.._

Akan jauh lebih baik jika _kami-sama_ menghapus suaraku, seluruh ingatanku, seluruh hidupku hingga semuanya menjadi putih bersih tanpa hitam daripada aku harus hidup di dunia ini..tanpamu..

.

.

.

.

.

 **FIN**

* * *

 **Fuaaaaaaah selesaaai! Gimana minna? Apa feelingnya terasa? Rinka berharap feelingnya kerasa hahahahaha. Ini fic' saya buat karena saking senengnya sama lagu Soundless Voice. Kalau ingin tahu gimana nyeseknya(?) lagu ini silahkan download dan dengarkan sendiri~ Buat Rinka sih lagunya bagus bangett. Yah cukup segitu saja yaaa~ Terima kasih yang telah membaca apalagi mereview karya abal Rinka ini hwahahahahahahahahahahaha.**

 **Oke, jyaa~**

 **-Rinkazura-**


End file.
